The Western Air Temple
by Astrid Goes For A Spin
Summary: These kids were his family now. A few scenes that could have fit into all the time the Gang spent in safety, getting to know their new best friend. And of course, he needs to get to know them.


**Hello there! I know, I know. I need to update Dragon Tamer. But...I'm not. Right now, at least. I AM working on it, I promise...but I've been into Avatar for a few years and massively got a relapse the past few weeks. Yes, I know Legend of Korra is the new fandom for this series...but I don't believe in Korra. I like Aang.**

**And now, for the actual information regarding _this _story. It's going to be a few chapters when I can find the time or effort to work on it. It's a strictly NON-romantic story (gaaaahh! So unusual!), Zuko pov. There just aren't enough Zuko/Gaang friendship stories out there during the war. So, here's one. **

**I got the idea for this chapter in those stories where the Gaang introduces themselves to Zuko. Many are corny, some are sweet, but I adressed something I've never seen before: how the Gaang knew ZUKO's name. (Because they have, since eo4.) **

**Also, for those of you die-hard Zutara fans still hoping that there's some romantic tension going on here, there's NONE. As all of us _real, canon fans know, _at this point [because this story outlines some missing moments at the Western Air Temple and directly thereafter] Katara _despises_ Zuko, and Zuko just wants her respect. **

**In a later chapter, if (and only if) I'm feeling a little goofy I might do that whole scene where 'Zuko-walks-in-on-Katara-bathing-massive-makeout-scene-ewww'. Of course, minus the 'Zutara' elements, and the...makeing out. I don't believe in fictional cartoon characters making out (considering they're at war, and Katara hates him _anyway._ Besides, anything I write will pretty much be guaranteed to be a little...unusual. Hopefully, in a good way!**

**Whew. Anti-Zutara rampage is OVER. Now, enjoy! **

* * *

"Dinner," called the Waterbender harshly down the hallway. "Better get out here, soon." Even though they'd hardly spoken, Zuko didn't think this was normal behavior for her.

"Coming Katara!" the Avatar sped past the door, making Zuko's hair whip. The Avatar added over his shoulder, "Hurry up!"

"Meat!" Zuko was almost mowed down by the non-Waterbender, who was rubbing his hands together eagerly and practically salivating. Zuko rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and followed behind instinctively to the open courtyard from earlier.

There were a few others already being served by the Waterbender. A tall male Earthbender, a very short boy with a helmet, and another with bandages around his legs, resting in a chair with wheels. Zuko raised his eyebrows: there had to be a reason that they had a disabled boy with them. He must have some value.

Another girl materialized from behind him, and suddenly drew back a fist and drove it into his shoulder for no apparent reason. "Hey!"

Then he saw she was grinning. She punched her hand playfully. "That," she began, and Zuko suddenly remembered this was the little Earthbender that he had hurt, "Is the first of many for burning me."

He couldn't think up a response, so instead just bowed his head. She stepped very close to him, her face tilted toward his, and he backed up unconsciously. Her hair fell to the side, and he realized her eyes weren't contemplating him, they weren't narrowed with fury or dislike, but they were blank, opaque. She was blind.

Zuko was intrigued. All his life he'd been kept away from the commoners, the disabled people. And here were two of them, within his range. If he was truly Fire Nation he would take them out easily, without remorse. But he was a traitor, he reminded himself. And these people - kids all younger than him - were his family now.

The Waterbender was sitting next to a pot with the Earth Kingdom symbol on it, and he seated himself next to her, reaching for a bowl. She tensed, then gave him a huge spoonful of rice, throwing it into his plate.

"Thank you," he said softly, but she scooted away from him and pretended not to notice. After he began his meal, he realized that no one else was talking. He raised his head, taking in the circle - him, the Waterbender, the Earthbender, the Avatar, the non-Waterbender, the big Earthbender, the little boy, the disabled boy - and they were all looking at him.

The Avatar had the tact to shift his gaze to the non-Waterbender, who glanced at the Waterbender, who glared at the ground determinedly. "Uh-" She sniffed and ignored everyone, sipping from her bowl calmly.

Quickly, the three unfamiliar ones lost interest in him and resumed eating, but the Earthbender was focused on him, wholly, he could tell. He then wasn't that surprised when she asked abruptly, "You set Appa free?"

The Avatar's eyebrows rose. He turned and looked at Zuko, and Zuko coughed. "Yeah."

Then the Waterbender asked the question that even he could tell was just begging to be asked. "WHY?"

The only thing he could say for a moment was, "I like him." The non-Waterbender burst into laughter, slapping his thigh. Tears streamed out of his eyes, and gleefully he wiped them away. "Who knew he had it in him," he cried, nudging the Avatar with an elbow. "Humor!" The Avatar grinned easily.

"Then I guess I owe you a thank you," he told Zuko calmly. "Appa came just in time to save us from the Dai Li. If it hadn't been for you, I'd be a prisoner in the Fire Nation now." The Waterbender snorted softly at that, and Zuko looked down. Maybe they had been right - even when he was being congratulated on something he did right it came back around to his wrongs.

By the time he gathered the courage to look up, mostly everyone was looking at him, except the Earthbender, who was staring at the ground intensely. "What?"

She answered. "Usually, in proper society -" she paused to flick something gross and wet off her finger, "When someone thanks you, you say, 'You're Welcome.'"

"Oh." He turned to the Avatar and bowed again. "I'm sorry. I haven't done many things worth thanking before." The Waterbender laughed and tilted her head to the ceiling. "Well, we all knew that."

Zuko frowned, but in truth, he knew he deserved it. So he was slightly surprised when he noticed the Avatar gazing at her across their circle.

"So, I don't know, but I don't think all of you have gotten to meet Zuko yet," the Avatar said suddenly, motioning to the three unfamiliar boys. "But, this is Zuko, and Zuko, this is Haru, the Duke, and Teo." Zuko nodded, and they regarded him with interest. "Nice to meet you," Teo said finally, and dipped his head.

"Not as nice as you'd think," muttered the Waterbender from behind him. Zuko's face fell a little, then suddenly he thought of a question. They had referred to him so easily, almost as if they had gotten used to beating his name around their nightly campfire. But for all the time he had spent strategizing and planning and tracking them he'd never…bothered, it seemed, to find out what they were called.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, and the Earthbender straightened, listening hard. She was relatively new to the group, after all, wasn't she? She couldn't have been there during the days he had chased them around the South Pole.

They glanced at each other for a moment, deciding how to answer, but the Waterbender silently settled the matter with a nod at the Avatar. "The first time you captured me. One of your guards called you Prince Zuko and I...I guess I just remembered."

How many times had they thrown their names around and he hadn't remembered? He was ashamed.

"You're a prince?" It was the tall Earthbender - Haru, Zuko remembered.

"I used to be."

The Duke's eyes crossed and he looked puzzled. "You used to be? What do you mean?"

Zuko took a deep, calming breath. He couldn't lose his temper, not now. "I left. Ran away, you could say. To join you."

The Avatar was facing the ground, his eyebrows almost touching his arrow. Zuko wondered what could have made him look that way, but was saved from trying to break the ice when the non-Waterbender said softly, sadly, almost, "But you don't know our names, do you?" Zuko noticed that he was gripping the end of his machete very tightly as he spoke, as if he was going to run him through if he gave the wrong answer. Thinking hard, Zuko made no motion except to sip from his bowl. It was answer enough.

"I'm Toph," offered the blind Earthbender, pointing two proud thumbs at herself and leaning back. "Nice to formally meet you," she said dryly. "But I've heard lots about you," she finished brightly.

"I'm sure you have," he agreed. He almost jumped up when the non-Waterbender did, looking excited. "Sokka, Water Tribe," he narrated in a deep, unrealistic voice. He nodded to his sister, and added, "Katara, Water Tribe." On his other side, the Eart- Toph and the Avatar were cracking up, Katara even smiling solemnly. The others thought it was humorous, too, but nothing like the way the three were laughing at the goofy introduction. "Mister Avatar."

The Avatar laughed even harder at this, then grinned childishly at Zuko from his perch on the floor. "Actually, my name's Aang."

Zuko bowed to him again, and replied evenly. "Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise."

For some reason, that set off another round of laughter from Sokka.


End file.
